


Little Belle and Papa Gaston

by WixyPagan



Series: Papa Gaston AU [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle is Jewish, Deviates From Canon, Gaston and his parents are Christian, Gaston is a good person, Gaston is an awesome uncle and brother, Gaston never goes to war, Gen, Jewish Character, Jules and Celeste raise their children in the Jewish faith, Papa Gaston, The Bertrand family is very loving, Though Gaston is very open to celebrating the Jewish holidays with his sister and her family, orphaned to adopted, protective papa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: After her Papa dies, 4-year-old Belle is living in the vestry with Pere Robert. No one in Villeneuve wants to adopt the Jewish child of an eccentric Jewish inventor. Gaston stops to let his horse drink from the village fountain when he sees little Belle sitting there. He decides to adopt her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. EPIC CANON DIVERGENCE!!
> 
> Also, I don't know shit about how adoption works in 18th century France (I tried looking it up, but I mostly got information about European adoption and orphans in the 19th century), so I apologize for the inaccuracies.

Gaston rides through the village of Villeneuve, just passing through to get to Chevroux. He stops and dismounts, walking to the fountain to let his horse drink from the fountain. He sees a little girl in a black dress sitting against the fountain. Gaston walks over to her. “Bonjour, petite mademoiselle.” He greets her.

Belle looks up. “Bonjour, monsieur.” She replies softly.  
Gaston sees that she looks sad. She has probably lost her family if her black attire and saddened expression are anything to go by. “Are you alright?” He asks.

“My Papa died some months ago. I have no one. The Pere cares for me now. I’m Belle.” She replies sadly.

He looks sad. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Belle. You look so nice. I’m surprised no one has adopted you yet. I’m Gaston.” He replies.

“I’m Jewish.” Belle says simply. “No one here wants a Jewish girl.”

That makes Gaston angry, though he doesn’t show it on his face. He knows that anti-semitism occurs, but it angers him that it affects even children. “I do. I will adopt you, Belle.” Gaston tells her.

Belle looks up in surprise, tears in her eyes. She didn’t think anyone would adopt her. “Really?” She asks.

“Yes, really.” Gaston answers her. He wraps his arms around Belle when she flings herself into his arms.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Belle happily says. She feels happy that she will have a good life with a new Papa and family.

“You’re very welcome, ma petite Belle!” Gaston replies, standing up with Belle in his arms. “Let’s go see the Pere to let him know that I’m adopting you.” He says.

“Okay! I have a few things.” Belle tells Gaston as he walks to the vestry, taking his horse with him by grabbing the reigns. 

Once they are at the vestry, Gaston loosely ties his horse nearby and walks into the vestry. “Bonjour, Pere. I am Gaston Bertrand.” He greets the man inside.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Bertrand. I am Pere Robert.” Pere Robert greets. The priest smiles kindly at Belle. “I see you’ve met Belle. I haven’t seen her smile lately, so merci, sir.” He tells Gaston.

“Yes, I have. You’re welcome. She told me that her Papa died some months ago and that no one here will adopt her because she is Jewish.” He says.

Pere Robert nods. “That’s true unfortunately. Belle’s father, Maurice, died 5 months ago from a severe fever. I contacted the rabbi from Chevroux to perform the funeral service. He’s buried over there. Belle has been looked down on ever since by everyone else here in Villeneuve because she is Jewish and her late father and mother, who passed soon after Belle was born, were Jewish and Belle has no other family.” He explains to Gaston.

“That is unfortunate indeed.” Gaston agrees. “I want to adopt Belle. My sister and her family and I live in Chevroux actually.” He tells Pere Robert.

The black priest smiles happily. “I am overjoyed to hear this! Let's get the paperwork filled out.” He says, gesturing for Gaston to follow him. 

They go to his office and Pere Robert gets out the adoption paperwork for Gaston to fill out. Gaston sits in the chair on the other side of the Pere’s desk and fills out the paperwork, Belle sitting on his lap the whole time. When it’s all done, Pere Robert puts his signature on the papers and smiles up at Gaston. “Belle is officially your daughter now, Monsieur Bertrand! Treat her well.” He cheerfully says.

Gaston smiles jovially. “Wonderful! I will.” He replies. He picks Belle up and gives her a hug and kisses.

Belle laughs happily. “Yay! My Papa!” She says, giving her new Papa kisses and a hug, too.

Pere Robert gets up and goes to get Belle’s things, Gaston following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Belle arrive in Chevroux. Gaston shows his daughter their home and they eat food at the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any historical inaccuracies. I don't know what toddlers ate nor how mourning works for a toddler in 18th century France.

Pere Robert picks up Belle’s bag and hands it to Gaston, who puts the strap over his shoulder. “Merci, Pere.” He says.

“Bye-bye, Pere. Merci.” Belle says, waving to Pere Robert.

Pere Robert smiles and waves back. “You’re welcome, Belle. Bye. You and your Papa can come visit whenever you’d like to.” He tells them.

“We will. Thank you.” Gaston answers, smiling. Pere Robert walks them to the door of his vestry.

Gaston leaves the vestry, unties his horse, and then mounts his horse. He holds Belle as he rides to Chevroux.  
Once they arrive in Chevroux, Gaston rides to his home, a large rustic house that is close to his sister’s home. He dismounts and takes his horse to the stables he has behind his home. He puts Belle and her bag down, kissing her head. “Belle, I need you stay right here while I take off my horse’s saddle and give him food, okay.” He tells his daughter.

Belle nods. “Okay, Papa.” She says. She sits down while her Papa cares for his horsie. “Your horsie is pretty.” Belle says.

Gaston turns and smiles. “Thank you, sweetie.” He replies. Once Gaston is done, he walks over and picks Belle up again, picks up her bag, and then walks to his home and goes inside after getting his key and unlocking the door. “This is your new home, Belle.” Gaston tells Belle after he closes the door behind them.

“I like it!” Belle says. She likes her new home a lot, but she’ll still need to get used to living in it.

Gaston smiles and kisses her head again. “I’m glad you like it.” He replies. Gaston walks around their home and shows Belle around. He stops at an empty bedroom across the hall from his bedroom. He crouches down in front of Belle, so he isn’t towering over her, and places her bag on the floor next to him. “This is your bedroom, Belle. We can decorate it however you like if you want to. If you need anything, you can always come to me. If you can’t find me, stay here until I return or if it’s an emergency, go to Rabbi Blumstein, who I’ll introduce you to after we eat something.” He tells Belle.

Belle nods. “Okay, Papa.” She answers. She picks up her bag, walks over to the bed, and puts her bag on the floor next to the bed. She turns to her Papa and reaches her arms out to him. “Up please.”

“Of course, sweetie.” Gaston stands up and walks over to her. He picks her up and puts her on the bed. He sits beside her.

Belle bounces a bit on her bed. “Comfy!” She says, smiling up her her Papa.

Gaston grins. “Good! Are you hungry, Belle?” He says.

Belle nods. “Oui.” She replies.

Gaston gets up from the bed, turns, and picks Belle up. “The tavern here has good food, so we can eat there.” He tells Belle.

“Okay. Then we meet the Rabbi?” Belle asks.

Gaston nods. “Yes, then we meet Rabbi Blumstein.” He answers. He walks from Belle’s bedroom and goes across the hall to his bedroom to grab some money to pay for food at the tavern. Once that has been put away on his person, Gaston leaves their home, locks the door, and walks to the tavern.  
When they arrive at the tavern, Gaston finds an empty table and sits down, keeping his little daughter on his lap since the chairs are too big for her and he worries that she might fall. He hails a passing serving-maid to order food for himself and Belle. The serving-maid comes over to them. “Bonjour, Monsieur Bertrand. Aw, who is this little one?” She says.

Gaston smiles. “Bonjour! This is my daughter, Belle.” He replies proudly.

“Bonjour, Belle!” The serving-maid greets Belle.

Belle smiles at the lady. “Bonjour!” She greets back, waving.

“She’s precious! What would you two like?” The serving-maid asks.

“Stew and tea would be wonderful.” Gaston answers.

“Okay. I’ll get those for you both.” The serving-maid replies before leaving to put their order in to the chef in the kitchen.

Belle looks around at all of the people around her and her Papa. Many people coo and and look adoringly at Belle.

Soon, food arrives and Gaston eats his food. Belle carefully eats her food and asks her Papa for help sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Rabbi Blumstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This was a long chapter! I know that you all are excited to meet my OCs in this story and I'm happy to tell you that they'll be appearing in the next chapter!

When they finish their food, Gaston pays their tab, picks Belle up, and leaves the tavern. He walks to the synagogue to introduce Belle to the rabbi. He is Christian, but he will still take his daughter to Temple since that is her religion and Gaston will never force Belle to convert. His sister, Celeste, willingly converted to Judaism during her engagement to Jules and they raise their children in the Jewish faith, so Belle will have family that is Jewish.

Gaston opens the door of the synagogue as quietly as he can, in case there is a service going on, and steps inside. Belle looks around happily, remembering coming here with her deceased Papa.

Rabbi Blumstein sees them and smiles as he walks down the aisle towards the two. “Shalom!” He greets them.

Belle smiles and waves at him. “Shalom!” She replies.

Gaston smiles at the rabbi, too. “Shalom, Rabbi Blumstein! This is my daughter, Belle.” He says.

“I am glad you have adopted her! I remember she used to come here with Maurice for Shabbat and the High Holidays before he passed and Maurice used to come here with his late wife Naameh before she passed as well. I am happy that she will still be able to attend services here.” Rabbi Blumstein tells Gaston.

“Merci! Yes, Maurice told me once that he and Belle are Jewish and that they traveled here to go to Temple. I told him that, as you know of course, Rabbi, that my sister and her family are Jewish as well and go to the same synagogue.” Gaston tells the Rabbi.

“Yes! They would talk to me and to each other after services ended. Maurice will be greatly missed.” Rabbi Blumstein replies.

“Merci, Rabbi.” Belle says. She will miss her late Papa, but she is sure that he is glad that she has a new home and will be loved and cared for by her new Papa and his family.

Rabbi Blumstein smiles warmly at Belle. “I am glad that you have a new family to love and care for you.” He tells her.  
Belle nods and hugs her Papa. “Yes, I am happy about that, too!” She agrees.

“Your new aunt Celeste and uncle Jules will be very happy to bring you to Temple for services with them and their children. I’ll come with you to services, too.” Gaston tells Belle, hugging his daughter.

“Yay!” Belle says, hugging her Papa even more. “When will I meet them?” She asks her Papa.

“You get to meet them today! We’re going to their house after this.” Gaston answers happily.

Belle gasps happily. “Oh, wow, yay!” She says.

Rabbi Blumstein smiles wide. “That’s wonderful!” He responds.

“Merci!” Gaston tells Rabbi Blumstein.

“I won’t keep you any longer then. As you know, Gaston, our services are on Saturdays and the High Holidays. Now, go and introduce Belle to the rest of her new family!” The Rabbi kindly says, playfully shooing Gaston and Belle out of the synagogue.

“Thank you, Rabbi Blumstein. Yes. I shall!” Gaston replies, laughing jovially. He smiles when Belle giggles and then waves at the Rabbi. Gaston waves goodbye to Rabbi Blumstein, who waves back to them, before departing from the synagogue. He happily walks to his sister’s house, feeling excited about his little Belle meeting her new aunt, uncle, and cousins.


End file.
